


01

by Nitsua



Series: 车子 [1]
Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitsua/pseuds/Nitsua





	01

————————  
李汶翰让胡春杨慢慢躺下，从柜子里取出绳子，在胡春杨手上发了个牢牢地结。

“汶翰哥……”胡春杨喃喃

李汶翰没有回答，把胡春杨雪白的衬衫一点点往上卷，绑住胡春杨手臂，遮住了胡春杨的双眼。

“乖，别动。”李汶翰轻轻的在胡春杨耳边吹气。

李汶翰喝了口一旁的香槟酒，慢慢去啄胡春杨的唇，慢慢把口中尚带着微凉的香槟酒渡到胡春杨口中，香槟酒缓缓从胡春杨脸上流下，像美人的两行清泪。

“哈……哈……”胡春杨被突如其来的酒弄得气息不稳。

李汶翰伸手从酒桶里捞出一块冰，用唇轻轻放在胡春杨精致的锁骨上，先用手轻轻揉捏胡春杨胸前两颗红豆，再用冰块慢慢在红豆上打转。“哈……汶翰哥……”胡春杨想伸手抱住李汶翰，手却被死死绑住。

“别动……”李汶翰声音又暗了几分。

李汶翰用唇带着冰块一点点下移，停在胡春杨肚脐的位置，欺身上前，吻上胡春杨如樱桃般的小嘴，一点点攻城掠地，与胡春杨的舌相互纠缠，一起共舞。

“哈……哈……”胡春杨被吻的气息凌乱，李汶翰看着小嘴一张一合，忍不住吻了下去。手慢慢褪去胡春杨身上最后的遮羞布，起身带着尚未完全融化的冰块慢慢下移，逐渐靠近胡春杨的肿胀。  
胡春杨本就敏感的身体抖了抖。

李汶翰慢慢叼起胡春杨的耳垂，用舌头一遍又一遍的勾勒胡春杨的耳匡。抬起头来看着身下的人儿，身上寸褛未着，身体透粉，耳朵红的滴血，如落入人间的仙子。

慢慢亲上胡春杨的唇，手开始向下面的秘密之地去，慢慢深入，探入第一指，发现里面早已湿透，第二指，也随之探入。

“杨杨你里面好湿啊。”

“嗯……不……汶翰哥，我……我要……”

李汶翰恶趣味的退了出来，站着看着胡春杨因为难受，扭着腰撒娇，那样子真“骚”。

“汶翰哥……”胡春杨感觉好委屈，明明……是他先想要他的，怎么……声音染上些许哭腔，却因为情动带着粘腻。

“杨杨再等等……”李汶翰一手握住胡春杨的肿胀，慢慢撸动，一手慢慢模仿性器的抽插，在胡春杨体内来回。

胡春杨本就敏感，哪受得了刺激，前端冒出些许白浊，却被李汶翰按住不让发泄。

“杨杨，怎么这么急啊？”

“……汶翰哥……”胡春杨苦苦哀求，才得以释放。

“杨杨舒服了，现在到我了。”说完便挺身而入。

“啊……嗯……汶翰哥……慢……慢一点……啊”

李汶翰没听到一样，继续抽插着。

“汶……翰哥……啊……嗯”胡春杨刚想说些什么，就被李汶翰堵住了嘴，话到口边，全都变成了情动的配料。

不知道抽插了多久李汶翰才释放在胡春杨体内。  
把胡春杨抱去浴室，慢慢的清理完，再抱回来时，胡春杨已经累的沉沉睡去。

李汶翰看着胡春杨熟睡的睡颜，轻抚上胡春杨白皙的脸颊，想着，也许他就是上帝派来救我的宝贝啊。

“杨杨，我爱你啊。”


End file.
